


Marriage Ties

by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, King John, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscouldbealittlemoresonic/pseuds/thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester Crown Prince of Northmanni was expecting to just have to sit through a boring court meeting. What he didn't expect was to end up having to get married. He was hoping that when his bride to be arrived that he would find a way to love her. What he didn't expect was to end up falling for her brother<br/>I get annoyed at arranged marriage fics with two guys because baby reasons so this is my thing for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm really bad at updating so any nudges would be welcome. If its a weird word chances are I just translated it into latin. I hope you like it please tell me what you think.

“Now presenting His Royal Highness The Prince Dean Ross Winchester. Prince of Lawrence. Duke of Cape Girardeau. Crown Prince of Northmanni.” Dean heard the herald call out as he walked into the crowed hall.

Today was his sixteenth birthday and he was being formally presented to the court for the first time.

Dean did not want to be there.  It was just a formality and all it really meant for the prince was having to spend the day sitting in the hall watching the court discuss the  war with Infernum . Dean wanted to be out in the courtyard practicing his swordsmen ship with Sam. Or to go riding on his beautiful black Impala. Really anything but being stuck in that chamber all day.

Dean knew his place however and made his way around the room greeting the court members. Most of them he had grown up with. Like Bobby and Caleb. Although some he had only met in passing. Like the Duke of Carthage. He worried Dean, for as long as he could remember he had looked down at him like he was a piece of meat.  Dean shuttered a little after shaking his hand quickly going back to where Caleb was and talking about going hunting the next day to get his mind off how the older man had been looking at him.

After what seemed like forever the herald again shouted for the attention of the hall. “Now Presenting His Majesty John the Second of Northmanni, King, Defender of Man.”

The crowd parted as Dean's Father swept down the chamber to his throne. The crown on his head glinted in the light from the windows almost blinding anyone who looked at it. His long robe swept on the floor behind him as he took his throne.

Dean thought of the band on his own head. He thought it looked stupid as it pushed his hair down so it looked longer than it was.  He looked like a little kid.

Dean  shook himself out of his thoughts and hurried behind  the king , quickly dropping to his knee before taking his seat at his father's side.

Once the other court members had taken their seats the king called the meeting to order. The men took turns talking about the war with Infernum and the ground they had made and that they had lost. 

Soon the talk turned to Paradis. It was the kingdom to the north of Northmanni. For years they had an uneasy truce with them as they fought off the endless onslaught from Infernum. However recently the  tensions had grown higher. Their king had abdicated in favor of his oldest son who had never much liked Northmanni.

“Micheal has now  demanded land ,” the king sigh ed . “ This is a demand that we cannot meet.” There were murmurs around the room.  Everyone knew that Northmanni was small and even then most of their land couldn't be farmed. Micheal wouldn’t like it if they gave him a hunk of dense forest.  “What would you suggest as a counter offer.”  The king looked almost pleadingly around the room. They could  barley afford to keep themselves protected from the invaders to the south if Micheal decided to declare war on them they would be quickly defeated.

Dean again saw the Duke of Carthage looking at him. He seemed to be calculating,  as if he was judging weather or not giving the prince to Micheal would be acceptable to the young king . Several other offers were made but they knew that none would satisfy the other ruler.

After perhaps an hour of that the Duke of Carthage stood. “Your Majesty,” he called bowing to the king. “Perhaps if we gave them a stronger alliance than our old treaty.”

There were nods of assent from the other court members. “Would you have me suggest that we redraft our peace treaty? That would only give Micheal more room to make demands.”  The king looked haggard. They needed an end all deal or they would be slowly giving their whole kingdom to Micheal.

“No my lord.” The Duke bowed again. “I would have you suggest an alliance through  marriage .”

The king was quiet for a moment before saying,  “ That may just work.” The king ran a hand thoughtfully through his beard.

A silence fell on the room as all eyes turned tword Dean.

Dean was confused. How could they make a marriage alliance? His father had no daughters to offer Micheal as a wife. Dean looked and saw that even his father's eyes were trained on him.

“What?” he asked before it dawned on him. The Duke was suggesting that Micheal send one of his sisters to marry one of the princes.

“But-” He stopped. At twelve Sammy was too young to get married and this needed to be done soon.

Dean felt sick, if he hadn’t been sitting down he would have fallen. What the Duke had suggested, and what his father had agreed to, was having Dean get married.

The prince opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and tried again still nothing.

Bobby stood, “We should give this some time. Mull it over. This is the kind of thing that we can't just back out of.”

Dean's father sighed. “Very well. We will make a final decision on this matter  at the next meeting.”  Dean thought he saw disappointment in the mans eyes. “Meeting  adjured. ”

Dean knew he was supposed to wait and walk out slowly with the king but he couldn't. As soon as they were dismissed he bolted. He ran out of the chamber and out of the palace and tword the stables.


	2. In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the kudos. Here's the next bit. I'm gonna try and get the next one up sooner.  
> Enjoy!

Dean ran like there was no tomorrow almost knocking over the stable boy on his way to his horse. He was so quick that by the time Bobby and Caleb reached the stable he was already headed for the forest.

The prince heard the men calling after him but he didn't stop. He rode far into the woods trees rushing by as Dean tried to out run the thoughts running through his head. He only stopped when he reached the clearing that he and Sammy had found the summer before. It was Dean's favorite spot in the woods surrounding the palace and he went there when ever he needed to be alone.

Dean slid off Impala and tied her to a tree. He rested his head against her side and pet her black flank slowly trying to calm himself down.

He tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

A million thoughts were spinning around his head like a whirlwind. Dean couldn't get married, he was only sixteen. His father had been twenty when he had married. Just yesterday he and Sammy had hidden half a dozen frogs in Bobby's chamber. He had only been allowed to go on one hunt with the knights from the court.

Dean didn't know how long he stood there unable to comprehend the idea that his father wanted him to get married. He moved to sit on a rock still trying to ease the tight feeling in his chest.

He felt the tears start to fall as he sat thinking about the prospect of marriage. He knew that some of the younger knights that were around his age went out to tavern and would spend the night trying seduce young maidens but Dean had never felt any drive to join them.

The young prince had yet to regain his breath when he heard other horses enter his little glen. He tried to compose himself wiping away the tears from his cheeks thinking that it was his brother who had found him.

“Hey Sa-” He cut himself off when he heard two sets of heavy boots hit the ground. That was defiantly not Sammy. He turned reaching for the knife he had hidden in his boot. Ready for a fight.

“How much chance do you think you have with that pig sticker against us boy?” Dean was met with a sarcastic smile on a friendly bearded face.

“Bobby.” He turned to look at the other man. He was young with an unruly mop of brown hair on his head. “Caleb. Did you follow me?”

The older man shook his head, “We had to ask Sam where to find you.” Bobby put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. “What did you go running off for?”

“I-” Dean couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He felt the tears start to fall again. “I can't-” The prince's breath was coming in short gasps and the world was starting to spin.

The old soldier shook his head sadly, “I don't know what to tell you kid.” Bobby cupped Dean's face in his hands. “But I do know you can't run away from this.” He pulled the prince into a tight hug. Dean let himself rest in the old warriors arms for a moment before pulling away.

Dean tried to stand tall. He knew that it was his duty to the kingdom to do what was best. “I know.”

There was pity in the older mans eyes. Bobby had been looking after him for as long as he could remember. Bobby had been the one who taught him how to ride a horse. Bobby had been the one who helped him pick out Impala.

“The queen would be proud of you,” Caleb said from behind Bobby.

Dean tried to picture his mother, her caring blue eyes and the way the sunlight would catch on her hair making it look like liquid gold. It was getting harder to remember what she looked like when she was alive instead of as the portrait that was hanging in the palace.

She had always told him that there would be things in life that he couldn't avoid. Dean hadn't realized what she meant when she was alive but as he got older he realized that there were things that he would have to do for the kingdom. Decisions that he would have to make about other peoples lives. One of these things just happened to be marring a girl who he had never met.

The young prince tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I know.”

Bobby moved his hand to Dean's shoulder. “Do you want to stay out here alone for a bit longer or do you think you could brave going back to the castle?”

“I'm going to ride a bit more.” He tried to smile, “I'll be fine on my own.”

The men nodded, “Don't take too long though,” Caleb warned, “You have a lesson in a few hours. You don't want to make Sam sit through your history lesson alone. You don't want him to have too much fun.”

Dean gave a little laugh. “Yeah, okay.” He moved over to Impala. “I'll see you back at the palace.” The sixteen year old swung himself up into the saddle and spurred the quarter horse out of the clearing.


	3. At the Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i was gonna put this up yesterday but i forgot. Sorry.  
> Anyway, enjoy and please tell me if you like it. I like off of praise so if you don't i might die.

Dean didn't pay much attention to where he was going. He just took in the smell of the forest and the wind whipping around him. When he was little he would run across the hills fleeing form invisible foes. He rode through the glen where he had often played with his mother before Sammy was born. He thought of stopping but he continued on.

After a while he found himself at the palace cemetery. He had never much liked the place, funny how he didn't like the thought that he was walking through his own grave.

There were many tombs there, and many had statues of the kings they held. The faces had been worn off through the years, leaving the prince to walk through a field of faceless men. Dean shivered as the blank eyes watched him riding into their final resting place.

He slid out of his saddle and headed for the only grave there he could stand to look at. That of his mother.

Mary Winchester had died soon after giving birth to his brother.

Dean remembered the day when she passed on. She had been sick since Sammy was born. Her face had been pale and it looked as if it was made of paper. She could barley sit up enough to drink the soup that the palace physician insisted would heal her, and when she did sit up clumps of her once fine hair were left behind on her pillow.

Dean had only been four at the time but he still remembered curling up next her he was telling her stories trying to keep her mind off the pain. The young prince would spin tales for her about how he was going to go off and fight dragons.

That day he had been going on about what it would look like on the way to the creatures cave and all the flowers that he would find and pick and bring back to the queen. He didn't realize at first that she was gone at first but when he finished his story he realized how cold she had gotten.

Dean didn't scream, he didn't cry. He had simply closed her eyes before walking out of her room and calmly telling the guard that she was gone.

His father had wept for days after she died. Dean had found him peaking into Mary's chamber as if he was expecting to see her sitting by the window sitting like she used too.

They had buried her by the edge of the royal cemetery with a willow as a head stone. Queen's were buried with a tree to represent that they had brought life into the world and so that they would continue to even after death. Dean didn't remember the ceremony but he did remember that his father had never been the same after that.

The king had always been a bit withdrawn but after her death he no longer chased Dean around the halls when the palace was relativity empty, and scarcely spoke a word to either of his sons outside of offhanded praise and the occasional criticism.

Dean sat down at the base of the twelve year old willow. “I guess I'm going to be getting married then,” he whispered. “Not really how I pictured it.” He gave a small smile. “Then again I was sort of thinking that I would actually at least know what my wife looked like before I agreed to marry her.” He laughed and the leaves seemed to echo the laugh back in the wind.

“I got to go out hunting with Sir Rufus and Sir Bobby. I got a deer, not a big one but I think that was pretty good for a first hunt.” Dean chuckled a little. He was talking to a tree like it was his mother. “Sammy's really getting good with a sword. He likes the book learning better though, he's going to be a great battle strategist some day.” Dean paused. “Hopefully not too soon though.”

Dean couldn't think of much to tell her but he had tired himself out with all the marriage stuff so he just kept talking, saying the first thing that came to mind. The ride he took out on Impala the other day to the top of the hill where he used to go with Mary.

He told her about all the weird things that the page, Garth, had told him. He told her about the late nights spent with Bobby up in the library learning about everything the old knight could think to tell him. Everything from the never ending war with Infernum to the old legends and wives tales that he had learned in his time in battle.

Dean started talking about the war. They weren't really fighting big battles anymore but both sides refused to sign a treaty so they had men stationed all along the border. There had been a few minor skirmishes but it was really only pride that was keeping the war going at this point.

Dean didn't really notice how much time had passed until he looked toward the sky and realized how close the sun had gotten to horizon. The green eyed prince pulled himself to his feet, bidding the grave a quick goodbye before remounting Impala and rushing back up to the palace.

Dean was quite late when he rushed into the room were Bobby was telling Sammy about their long and complicated history with Paradis. The man made no comment when Dean slipped into his seat. His brother shot him a questioning look but the crown prince waved him off, trying to focus on the lesson.


	4. Back to the Court

Two days later there was another meeting of the royal court. Once again Dean sat at his fathers right hand in his uncomfortable throne with his dumb crown while the court decided his fate.   
The duke of Carthage stepped forward, “Your Majesty Michael has made another demand for land, if we do not give him a counter offer I fear that he will invade.” The slimy man bowed low as he stepped back into the crowd.  
“I have considered your proposition and I believe it is reasonable. It would be a relief for Michael if we were to take one of his sisters off his hands. Have you thought over the deal Dean?” The dark eyes of the king trained down on his oldest son. Although he had asked a question his unyielding stare made Dean realize that the only choice he had in the matter was whether or not to embarrass his father in front of the royal court.  
“The duke’s proposition seems most reasonable.” Dean took a deep breath, “Marrying one of the princesses of Paradis would be our best bet for avoiding war.”  
Dean could see Bobby in his seat. The old knight met his eyes with a sad kind of pride.   
The Duke of Carthage had a smug grin on his face, “Shall we draft a letter to Michael, My Lord?” The king gave a nod of his head. “I will being immediately your Majesty.”  
“Very good, be sure to make it plain that this is our only offer.” His father’s voice was cold and calculating, as if he were selling off land and not a portion of his son’s future. “Now about the war.”   
Dean tried to keep sitting tall in his throne as the same unending reports of Infernum’s troops along the borders and Paradis’s slow but steady retreat from the war front. Dean’s attention was only brought back when Bobby stood and gave a different piece of news. “My Lord,” the graying man said with barley a bow, “There is news that Lilith has been taking her attention away from the main troops and is beginning to amass a smaller force in the capital. We do not know what the purpose of the force is but in my opinion she is most likely looking to sneak past our borders and attack a larger center of power.”  
“And why do you think that she would do that?”   
“Because that’s what I would do. She started out attacking villages close to the border but now its too well defended for her to do anything beyond setting forest fires. But if she could attack a bigger city or even get one or two spies into the capital she could take us down from the inside.” The old soldier again gave an imperceptible nod of his head before taking a seat.  
“Send word to Lawrence and Lebanon tell them to have their guards prepare for a battle, and do the same here. Tell all the other major cities who you think may be targets. Anyone new to the palace staff or who might be in a position to spy on us should be questioned and watched carefully,” The king paused. “For the wedding we will need guards to be posted throughout the palace and no one will be allowed to sit in on court proceedings unless I give them my express permission.”  
“Right away, Your Majesty.” Bobby bowed quickly before retaking his seat.  
“Are there any other matters that the court wishes to discuss?” The king looked around the room. He received no answer. “Then this meeting is adjourned.”   
This time Dean waited for his father to rise and followed him out of the chamber. John did not even look back at his son before returning to his personal chamber. Dean didn’t expect anything different and continued through the castle corridors until he reached the palace courtyard.  
Sitting under a tree in the middle of the courtyard was Sam, the younger prince was reading. Dean couldn’t see the title of the book but Sam was enthralled. The crown prince leaned against a wall waiting for his brother to notice him. It wasn’t until the clock struck that Sam looked up from the tome.  
“Dean!” he said, carefully marking his place before standing and embracing his brother. “What happened in the council meeting?”  
Dean couldn’t meet the younger boys eyes, “Nothing important.” To keep Sam from asking anymore questions he dove at him and the two started wrestling.   
At some point the crown was knocked off of Deans head, the two were about equally matched so the tussle went on until they were interrupted by Garth.  
The scrawny boy was the same age as Sam and stood frozen in fear as the two most powerful teenagers in the kingdom rolled into his legs covered in dirt.  
“Hey, Garth,” panted Dean straightening up and brushing himself off. “What do you need?”  
“Sir Bobby would like to see you in his chamber, Your Highness.” The younger boy would not look at Dean, keeping his eyes glued to the others leather boots.  
“All right we’ll head over there right away.” Dean combed his fingers through his hair before returning his crown to its rightful place.  
“He just wants to see you, Majesty.”


End file.
